Bright Star Kiss
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Years pass from Sector Five days getting Nigel to stare at the same stars he look at as a child not realizing his feelings is different for one of his friends. What is it with bright stars then a kiss?  Request fic for Darkangel048


****

Arashi: This is a request fic for Darkangel048 who want a Nigel/Kuki one-shot. There maybe some ooc and this is completely Au.

Disclaimer-Don't own KND at all.

Bright Star Kiss

Years pass from Sector Five days getting Nigel to stare at the same stars he look at as a child not realizing his feelings is different for one of his friends. What is it with bright stars then a kiss?

* * *

Stretching his hands above his head, sixteen year old Nigel Uno smiles a small bit gazing at the stars in the ink color sky. He didn't have to see Kuki sitting beside him with a wistful smile upon her lips. She always has been the dreamer out of his group of friends.

He chuckles tapping her arm muttering softly, "The stars to the right seem to remind me of that plushie you use to carry around, Numbah 3...I mean Kuki."

Kuki giggles a bit smiling at the former name she gone by as a child. Those were the good old days were the whole sector five spent many days together on missions protecting kids. Her eyes waters thinking that everyone is slowly going their separate way leaving Nigel and her behind.

"Its ok, Numbah one….er…Nigel." She responds slipping to the name she known the teen gone by for son long making it a habit hard to die out.

Nigel smiles as well at the slip loving the way it comes from her. He turns back to the stars thinking over this new feeling he's getting. Butterflies swarm in his belly making it hard for him to concentrate on the same stars he's use to look at as a child with her. He blushes lightly as she leans against him subconsciously. He takes a deep breath catching her scent. Lily and something Kuki he couldn't plac3e. So she uses the strawberry scent for a shampoo then. Well it's become a new favorite scent of his then if she's wearing it.

That made Nigel stops his mind in that state of track. Since when does he care what type of shampoo Kuki use? A small voice in his mind push back that he loves her and want to be with her. His cheeks flush making him happy to know she doesn't see it.

"Nigel it's a great night for star gazing isn't it?" Kuki ask bringing the teen out of his thoughts.

He nods getting her to look at him. He really does look cute when he's blushing up a storm. Giggling a bit, Kuki does the one thing that been on her mind to do for some time. She lean closer to him and gently press his lips to his.

Nigel gasps before returning the kiss as sweetly. Closing his eyes he can see the stars swirl in his mind brighter. His heart race in his chest as the need for air pressures him to move his lips from the girl beside him. He tries to ignore her discontent sound as she open her eyes blushing as well.

He tilts his head whispering, "Why did you kiss me?"

Kuki shrugs answering simply, "Don't know Nigel. Just seem the right thing to do. Sorry if that's-."

The poor girl didn't have a chance to continue as Nigel kisses her again silencing her apologizes glad to have her respond to him. Kuki moans a bit wrapping her arms around the older teen's shoulder letting him pin her down before pulling away. Her heart skips a beat as he murmurs to her.

"I think I might be in love with you."

Kuki smiles murmuring back, "I think I might be in love with you as well, Nigel."

"You can call me Numbah 1, Kuki anytime you want." Nigel tells the girl who kiss his cheek in response.

"Same for you Numbah 1 to call me Numbah 3 again if you want since I do miss it at times" Kuki admits the last part smiling slightly as a yawn escape her lips.

"Of course, Numbah 3," Nigel murmurs running his fingers though her long black hair until she falls asleep.

He calls their parents saying they'll spend the night at the old tree house before taking off his jacket covering Kuki. H lay down besides her holding her close not caring what the others might say about them being together. It doesn't matter as long she's happy to have him in her life that's enough to make Nigel Uno's life bright as the stars where he shared his first under the star kiss with the girl he loves.

* * *

**Arashi: Please read and review, thanks.**


End file.
